Ephemeral
by kearuff
Summary: Ia adalah tanah, pohon, sungai, batu dan hujan. Di bawah fuschia yang mencengkram langit, seseorang membisikkan nama. Katanya, Itachi.


_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto Sensei's_

_written for kai_

.

* * *

Selama ini, dalam kolase mimpinya yang tak berujung; kakinya yang belum berhenti berlari dari tangan-tangan yang menggenggam tiap sisinya, dan waktu menghimpit di antara kelip-kelip yang mengisi petang, ada suara yang selalu meneriakinya sebuah nama. Katanya, Itachi.

.

.

Ia telah dibangunkan pada tetesan terakhir embun dari pucuk daun sakura. Sewaktu pagi mendebur untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan jejak mimpi kejinya berulas pada cakaran-cakaran kuku pada luka yang tak pernah kering. Ada tangan-tangan yang menarik lehernya untuk bersiap memenggal kepalanya, namun ia berhasil lolos tiap kali. Sementara yang tertinggal di lobus kepalanya adalah mata nanar, kipas pipih sewarna darah yang tertera pada punggung mereka. Mencakar dan menagih dendam.

Namun itu adalah hal yang mudah ia lupakan, karena ketika ia membuka mata dan meraih perspektif pertama kalinya, adalah saat tengah berlangsung masa pembalikan; masa di mana abu mulai menghidupkan api dan manusia lebih giat mencari mati.

Di bawah pergola langit, atap-atap yang terhampar di bawah sol getanya, terasa kokoh dari sini ke sana. Sementara, bila ia benar-benar memperhatikan, Konoha adalah epitome sebuah distorsi. Dari sana ke sini, pada lini masa sekarang, tanah berbau daging panggang dan daun-daun telah menyerah kepada api, dan memori hanyalah mengenai kunai bersilangan yang menghasilkan darah dan tubuh-tubuh menjadi pendulum tanpa jiwa di antara bebatuan.

Orang-orang telah meninggalkan wajah jernih mereka dibalik linen yang berbau anyir dan sayatan dari pedang di sana sini. Di titik terendah desa, larkspur menyerah oleh kerasnya udara dan ritme matahari ditepiskan bayangnya sendiri. Anak-anak merangkul kunai dan gelap mata mereka oleh kedewasaan yang mereka terima dalam bentuk tatapan mayat di cengkeraman mereka─

Dan Itachi menutup matanya kembali.

.

.

Untuk bukaan matanya yang kedua kali, walau dengan sedikit sekali perubahan, Konoha adalah api, yang berapi-api sekarat oleh api.

Insting pertama Itachi adalah untuk membentuk jembatan antara yang satu dengan yang satu, yang berdalih tekad api dan yang bermimpi utopis, selagi menjepit kaki dan tangan mereka agar mau mengendurkan ego dan saling melebarkan telinga. Karena perang hanya menambah nisan-nisan dan dendam mereka hanya akan diwariskan. Maka ia bersiap menunggu pagi, untuk udara yang lebih mampu menelisik matahati manusia untuk memulai semuanya. Namun seperti tiruan delik di matanya lekang seperti malam, pagi tak pernah datang karena─

Waktu berhenti di ujung jarinya,

yang membuatnya menembus tubuh orang-orang desanya ketika ia meneriakkan saran-saran. Karena ketika ia menengok, dari celah pusaran chakra yang mengisi udara, waktu Konoha tak pernah berhenti berputar. Dunia tergerak di bawah pijakan kaki mereka namun bumi di bawah kakinya sendiri tak bergeming sekalipun. Ketika mafhum mencapai kepalanya dan ia sepenuhnya pasrah tubuhnya yang sehalus kapas tertipis di dunia tak dapat lagi terdeteksi mata manusia,

Itachi berlari.

.

.

Seseorang berkata padanya bahwa; api adalah kesia-siaan, kalau kau tak tahu bagaimana mengatur arah angin.

Itachi sama sekali tak mengerti. Sejauh yang ia tahu, dan itupun kalau dugaannya tepat, penutur kalimat ini adalah _keempat_ yang termahsyur, bila dilihat dari spektrum matahari yang terbiaskan sempurna di seluruh sayapnya dan caranya muncul tiba-tiba bukanlah hal yang normal dilakukan oleh orang lain. Ia adalah elang yang mengamati perang ini sejak awal. Terkadang mencakari musuh ketika mereka lengah dan kembali bertengger di bahu-bahu pemikul tekad api Konoha. Ketika Itachi menghampirinya dan bertanya, sang elang mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi. Katanya, _tutup matamu dan dengarkan, dengarkan.__  
_

Maka sekali waktu, ketika ia sehampar tanah yang berdebum oleh derap-derap kaki, Itachi menutup matanya dan mendengarkan, lalu menutup telinganya sampai ia pusing dan memutuskan untuk hengkang. Sering pula ia kembali datang, melewati gerai kekkai musuh dan menjatuhkan tubuh-tubuh mereka satu persatu, karena mereka seenaknya menambah daftar anak-anak yang tak berayah, gempa sana, longsor sini, sampai ia merasa sinting, namun, orang-orang sinting itu tidak mengedipkan mata dan lanjut melancarkan komando serang.

Di masa ketika ia sungai yang menipis, Itachi berlari di nyiur ilalang merah, serbuk-serbuknya membuatnya ingin bersin namun harus ia tahan karena ia harus berkecipak dan menyanyikan melodi tentang musim panas dan asam gulali apel yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding berulang kali menghilangkan kepala musuh. Sayangnya mereka tidak pernah mendengar, tak sudi mendengar, dan tak berpikir ada gunanya untuk mendengar.

Kadang Itachi hanya bersila sebagai bebatuan dan menantikan pedang ditarik dan kunai-kunai berhenti berdesing, atau berharap mereka semua lelah dengan euforia bodoh itu untuk bergegas menguburkan kepala-kepala yang hanya meninggalkan nama untuk dikenang. Namun terkadang pula ia mendesah dan meringkuk di haribaan petang, berpikir sendiri, _tidak ada batu yang menghentikan perang, _mengetuk-ngetuk kepala, _tidak ada batu yang menghentikan perang, _meringkih lamat-lamat, _tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan batu, _kemudian musim panas tak pernah kembali.

.

.

Itachi menamai angin sebagai karibnya yang paling pertama. Karena pada suatu masa ketika ia sebatang pohon yang merunduk, yang dipecundangi asap dan lemparan chakra yang salah sasaran, angin berjasa membantunya menepis itu semua. Lewat ketikan salju pada ranting yang memikul asap dan nyaris habis, angin merontokkan itu semua dan mematikan api. Meskipun api tidak membuat Itachi berjengit(ia sudah tak mengingat sentuhan apapun di kulitnya).

Api ini bukanlah goukakyuu sebagaimana yang menghampirinya di mimpi yang lawas; api berbentuk tousan, kaasan─ tidak, api ini berasal dari Naruto, atau begitulah nama yang ia ingat, karena bulan tidak memberinya ingatan akan nama-nama, kecuali selarik dan wajah-wajah mereka, Naruto adalah satu di antara yang paling ia ingat.

Api ini menyematkan ingatan akan bocah berisik yang tidak tahu apa-apa selain berkoar menjadi hokage. Pecundang, dulu orang-orang berkata, namun lihatlah, matanya adalah mata dari garis pejuang.

Meskipun pada masa ini, Itachi tidak mengingat garis-garis keras pada wajah ninja oranye itu dan nampaknya hanya butuh beberapa bulan sebelum kumis pertamanya muncul. Tampilan Naruto masih sepayah yang ia ingat, namun gerakannya lincah dan efektif di sela-sela musuh. Bola-bola oranye di tangannya meluncur sempurna ke sana kemari, yang bila masa berganti menjadi lebih bahagia, Itachi akan melihatnya sebagai kunang-kunang di antara dedaunan.

Namun ini adalah perang, tempat dimana gelar hokage ditepikan dan kebijakannya yang mengasihi kawan seperjuangan dimaksimalkan. Tidak ada dua dari tiga manusia yang masih hidup mengerti kenapa bocah oranye itu masih bertahan, namun ada satu di antara lima yang mengerti, dan dua dari sebelas yang benar-benar memahami. Kakashi adalah satu dari dua bilangan itu, yang kini tergeletak payah seperti para pendahulunya. Matanya sepucat salju, dan napasnya setipis kabut yang mengelilinya, sementara Naruto masih berjubel di sana melampiaskan kemarahannya lewat pusaran angin di kepalan tangannya.

Semenjak itu, Itachi mulai memusuhi angin.

.

Namun angin tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Di waktu yang mengendur dan udara yang bagai stagnan merampas napas mereka satu persatu, angin membawa serta sang elang, kini dalam wujud yondaime yang utuh oleh edo tensei yang sukses, kembali bersama bayang gelap yang paling Itachi kenali. Katana yang meruncing dan cara sharingannya berputar. Dan dunia meledak dalam warna-warna yang tak akan pernah terdefinisikan. Seperti embusan chidori pertama tercipta dari tangan yang selalu mengejarnya, _aniki, aniki, _menatap lewat bola mata yang memerah dan ditajamkan. Itachi mengenggam sejumput rasa yang bergelenyar dalam rusuknya, presipitasi emosi yang berbentuk sepatah kata yang menunggu untuk dituturkan, seperti; Kau masih hidup.

Mungkin kepulangan_nya_ tidak memberi banyak perubahan. Sejarah telah memutuskan bahwa penghianat tidak pernah kembali untuk bekerja sama. Namun Naruto, telah mahir untuk melupakan sejenak defensinya yang terbentuk sempurna, menengok dan menuturkan kalimat yang sama persis,"Kau masih hidup."

Tidak ada lebih sebaris kalimat yang mengisi celah di antara keduanya. Yang menyapa memahami kecanggungan di antara mereka dan memutuskan, bahwa urusan yang lampau bisa menunggu untuk diterangkan dan konfesi mengapa _ia_ kembali adalah hal-hal yang tabu dibicarakan. Karena kali ini,

Mereka berdua telah melewati siang dan petang dan kini malam yang mengejar, di sela-sela kunai yang berlalu di sekeliling mereka, seperti telepati yang handal dan mengerti pikiran orang mati, mewakili Itachi, Naruto─ di antara jejak air lembut di pipinya, memasang cengirannya yang paling terang. "Okaeri, Sasuke."

"Hn,"

.

Dari segala spionase yang tertempa di inderanya, Itachi, mungkin ini satu dari hal yang membuatnya meluruskan kaki dan beranjak pulang. Pion terakhir telah bergabung kembali dan bersedia menjalankan misinya. Mungkin ia akan memikirkan kembali tentang tangan-tangan yang mengejarnya dulu, dan torehan kipas pada punggungnya mungkin akan kembali menyengat dan api-api berbentuk wajah tousan dan kasan akan menemuinya lagi.

Namun, hanya butuh semenit penuh oleh helaan napas Sasuke untuk Itachi menyadari bahwa bagiannya telah tutup di bulan-bulan yang lalu, dan kini telah sampai pada masa terakhir dari montase yang menjadi miliknya. Maka dari itu seribu tangan dan bayang-bayang klannya yang menghantui tidak terlalu memberatkan karena seribu maaf, dan _maaf, maaf,_ akan membawanya kembali kepada mereka. Untuk bertekuk lutut dan meminta maaf. Dan memeluk mereka satu persatu, mendengarkan semua komplen dan segala yang mereka ingin katakan, dan meminta maaf.

.

Di ujung langit, awan-awan menghampiri satu sama lain dan membentuk kanopi mendung, pelan-pelan, setelah merampas semua cairan manusia di bawah mereka, sekarang adalah masa yang tepat untuk pembersihan. Itachi telah mengerti cara mengendarai angin, pada akhirnya, yang bersedia membawanya turun, perlahan namun pasti. Vakansi terakhir sebelum menutup semuanya. Karena sudah seharusnya yang mati takkan pernah kembali.

Di antara dirinya sendiri, dan jelmaan tetes-tetes dari kawan dan musuh yang telah gugur, dan darah tersapu bersih dari luka nyawa-nyawa yang tersisa, membasahi Naruto, melemaskan rambut Sasuke. Senyata cipratan hujan dan waktunya yang takkan pernah kembali, sebuah suara yang paling ia sayangi membisikkan sebuah nama.

Katanya, Itachi_-nii_.

.

.

.

* * *

_this is for kai, who waited for so long but i didnt write it until last night, at ungodly hour, in an hour. im sorry, itachi is the most difficult chara to describe though i thought i knew him just right orz. un-beta-ed, and i think this is solely based on my perspective of him. im sorry if this is difficult to understand and if i ruined your expectation. please dont feel burdened by this fic, you're free to do whatever you want to do :3_

_thankyou :)_


End file.
